


【绿红】【Halbarry】深蓝的海（人鱼AU）

by silencesmile



Series: 【绿红】 [5]
Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencesmile/pseuds/silencesmile
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, Halbarry
Series: 【绿红】 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511036
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	【绿红】【Halbarry】深蓝的海（人鱼AU）

【绿红】深蓝的海 （人鱼AU）

伙计，你见过海吗？你见过什么样的海？我敢保证，不管你见到的是什么样的海，都没有我见过的海壮观漂亮。  
我见过最美的海是在人鱼的眼睛里。  
你不要笑，我并没有说什么荒谬的话，我可以为我自己说出的每一句话做出担保，我的每一句话都是真实的……好吧，我知道你并不相信我，那么，把这些当成游记素材也没关系，如果你感兴趣的话，你回去后可以写一写我接下来要说的话，一定会很畅销。

这件事要从我15岁时说起。在我们那个年纪，美人鱼的故事是很流行的。关于珍珠眼泪，关于宝藏，关于海中心的神秘境地，关于能够使人起死回生长生不老的不老泉。有些坐拥巨大财富的贵族老爷甚至为此安排了船队几次三番出海打探，可惜最终一无所获。  
但我那时候对这些并不很感兴趣，比起大海，我更喜欢天空。  
当人很年轻的时候，他对生命的重要性是没什么概念的，比起修身养性，他更愿意挑战极限，在生死边缘寻找刺激。  
此外，年轻人有种出人意料的自信，宝藏可以自己来制造，并不一定要寄希望于虚无缥缈的传说。而且那些有财力的人的所作所为基本上证实了传说的虚假性，我们就更倾向于自己能看得到摸得着的东西。

所以我做了飞行员，一直到我因为飞机失事不慎落入海里，侥幸捡回一条命，这才改了行，稍微听从母亲的意愿做了水手——跟着那些贵族老爷的船队寻找什么秘境宝藏美人鱼。

说句实在话，我并不是什么听话懂事的乖乖仔，兄弟三个里只有我总让母亲生气，每次都把她气得半死。因为我一意孤行去做飞行员，我母亲打从我知会她这件事起就再也没理我半句，直到我飞机失事回来，才又肯跟我讲话，劝我换个平整安稳的工作做。  
我母亲也知道我不乖，在一众职业里勉强放心我做水手，可实在的，我做水手也有自己的私心——可怜我母亲以为我长大了终于学会体谅她——我想找一条人鱼，不是随意的一条，是我见过的一条。

我知道你估计又要笑我痴心妄想，随便一条人鱼都不好找，哪还能找到特定的一条？  
现在想想我也觉得奇怪，怎么就能一门心思觉得自己一定能找到？我自己都没法解释这个事情，大约人鱼都是有魔力的，这就是他们所会的术法的一种。

说到这里想必你已经有了猜测，我那次飞机失事一定发生了什么。我也不卖什么关子，现在就把我那两个月的奇妙经历讲给你听。

那次飞机失事我没什么大印象，飞机失事原因总共就那么几项，我试飞的时候基本上全经历完了，只不过那时落在地面上，而那一次落在海里，生还率降低了不少。  
我迫降那时候脑子里居然在想：我这回可真的惹了母亲伤心了，我还没跟她好好道过歉；兄嫂生了个儿子，我还没送过礼，连抱都没抱过我小侄子；我还没见过什么美人儿，还没正经八本谈过恋爱动过心，早知道就应该答应卡罗那个疯姑娘，总好过死之前连个对象都没处过，说出去多掉面……

你别笑，我当时整个人都混不吝的，妹子是撩骚了不少，可也就是萍水相逢过过嘴瘾，飞机失事时我脑子里过了一遍自己的生平，最后定格的真心就这几件事——尤其是最后一件，简直令我怨气满满，死不瞑目。  
但我没想到，我一睁眼就看到了自己此生难忘的Soulmate。

我醒来时发现自己躺在海滩上，等我坐起身子，就发现不远处的海滩上瘫着条人鱼。  
那人鱼姿势挺有意思的，手肘拄着身体，光裸着的上半身微微抬起，赤红的尾巴一拍一拍地拍着涨潮退潮时残留的那点海水，发出“pia”的细响。  
他有一头金发，金灿灿的，反射着阳光，向着天空微微抬着脸，闭着眼睛，表情严肃又忧郁，上半身的肌肉紧实又漂亮，单看这些还真有惑人心魄的本事。但是只要一看到那条拍水玩的尾巴，我就忍不住想起我那小侄子坐在浴盆里拍水玩的照片，两个场景的高度重合，真的太惹人发笑了。

我不自觉地想走向他，但是他觉察出我醒了，他停止拍打水面，偏头看了我一眼——我发誓，我最初只觉得他的那种反差很有趣，但是那一眼，我不知道怎么描述那一眼。  
那眼睛里什么情绪都没有，我从那双眼睛里什么情绪都没感知到。  
只有一片蓝色。

只有一片蓝色。

我从来都没真正见过海，除了画片上的和从飞机上俯瞰到的。但是那一刻，我觉得我不必再见识什么海洋了，海洋的一切都藏在那双蓝眼睛里，当我看到它们，我就看到了海。

我说的是不是有点乱？乱也没办法，我们见面的那一刻就不是什么能用语言描写出来的场面。  
总而言之，我见到了一条人鱼。  
要是那些贵族老爷们知道自己心心念念想找到的东西我一毛头小子坠了次机就稀里糊涂找到了，也不知道他们会不会也搞一架飞机来坠着玩玩。

其实人鱼一点都不像人们传说中的那样，什么古灵精怪嫉妒心强，碰见个人就要把他往海里拽——这都是瞎编的，要么就是别的人鱼是这样。  
总之，我遇到的这条傻呆呆的，反应特别慢——但很有趣，很可爱。  
特别可爱。

我当时走到他身边，也不见他对我有什么防备心，尾巴轻轻晃晃，瞪着那双大眼睛看着我，表情无辜又茫然，耳鳍颤动着，嘴唇开合两下，但什么声音都没发出来。  
人鱼特别聪明，它能听懂我说的话，但我不行，我虽然也不笨，但是神并没有赐予我像人鱼那样完美的身体构造，我听不懂他发出的音调。  
我记得自己跟他说的第一句话，我说，“HI”，声音又抖又轻，还有点哑，我这辈子就没发出过那么不优雅的声音。

他冲我露出了一个笑，嘴角微微扬起，露出的牙齿像贝壳一样光洁，丝毫不在乎我的失礼。  
他冲我伸出了连着蹼的手，递给我一条插在他指甲尖上的开膛破腹的鳕鱼。这场景看上去真的怪异极了，还有点血腥。但，上帝啊，他的嘴唇真的很适合接吻——这是我当时唯一注意到的一点。  
他真的非常可爱，非常非常可爱。

我不知道他是怎么把我带到这片海滩的，或者我是自己掉进了这片神秘的地域也不一定。  
但我无比庆幸自己遇到他。

要知道，独自一人流落荒岛可不是什么好事情，不用提如果患上什么严重的疾病，单单一个普通的发热就足以要了一个人的命。  
如果荒岛上有什么危险排外原住民，那么你很可能会成为一个送上门的美餐。  
除此之外还有食物的来源问题，肉食暂且不用考虑，素食你也未必分得出哪种有毒哪种无毒。  
所以不管流落的岛屿有多漂亮难得，荒岛求生都不是那么容易的。

而现在我遇见了一条人鱼，对我只抱有一点好奇心，友善的对我无所图的人鱼。  
他愿意听我讲些胡话，防止我因无人交谈而失声；他愿意把捕猎得来的食物分我一半，投喂我这个误闯秘境的异族，防止我因捕猎技能不到家而饿死；他甚至愿意给予我他孕育出的鲛珠，让我拥有伴随他在深海里遨游的能力。

但我现在没办法在深海里生活，伙计，我不知道为什么，可能无论多么神奇的东西都有保质期吧，就像披萨放久了不吃就会发霉一样。

他给我吞服鲛珠的时候，并没告诉我那东西是什么，我也在短短一周里见识过人鱼的食谱有多奇怪，所以并没有多问。  
这样想起来，似乎只是我牢骚一样跟他讲，独自一人独守孤岛有多无聊，每次他走我都像望夫石一样盯着海岸线不愿离开，等看到他的身影又欢欣雀跃的像个傻子。  
——这相处方式仿佛是贵族情妇之间的偷会。


End file.
